Emily The Wise
by Hufflepuffle4
Summary: Corvo has been cleared of all charges. Now, he resides again in Dunwall Tower, raising Emily with Calista and all the new men and women who come in and out of her royal life. His job is to protect and serve, so why is it so hard for the Lord Protector to keep up with a ten year old Empress?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Dishonored is amazing. I love that game so freaking much. Corvo is bae, so have some happy Corvo and Emily

I snuck into the light house, leaving the guards confused. At the table, the body of High Overseer Martin and Lord Trevor Pendleton sat upright, as if they were still alive. It took everything I had not to wince. This man may have betrayed me, but he had still helped me. Havelock was prattling on near the fireplace, but I couldn't hear him. My focus was on Emily.

My Word, I wanted to kill this man. He had betrayed me after forcing me to do so much for him. No, instead I simply wrapped my arms around his neck, and held them tightly until he passed out. Panting, I dropped the body, and grabbed the key off the table near him. Everything that had happened, everything that had lead up to this moment was crashing in on me.

Jessamine was always in the forefront of my mind. I hadn't even been able to go to her funeral and properly say goodbye, all because a couple of bastards wanted power. I would never let my Emily be the victim of that. I had already failed her enough, and I had no intention of doing it again.

"Corvo? Is that you?" Emily yelled through her door. "Please, help me!" I slipped the key in the lock.

Everything froze. There, in front of my, was Emily. My young Empress whom I would do anything for. She threw herself at me, and I held her tightly. The guards surrounded us, and pried me away from my daughter. I fought against their hold, but kept my silence.

"No! No!" Emily yelled. I struggled, trying to stay close to her. "He didn't do it! He didn't kill Mother!" Emily yelled.

"I've been looking for you, Corvo." Geoff Curnow eyed me as I finally stayed still. The guards around me seemed smug.

"Corvo is innocent! Let him go!" Emily stood behind Curnow, looking very much like Jessamine.

Not long after Emily chewed out the guards, she explained what had happened to Captain Curnow. I still said nothing, butI stayed close to Emily. Her arm was bruised, and her shirt had a small tear in it from where she had tried to escape the Golden Cat.

"Corvo." Geoff Curnow stood across from me, as Emily clambered into the boat. It had taken time for him to accept that I hadn't killed the Empress. "I suppose I should be the first to apologize for-"

"That's enough." I snapped. "You were doing your job, and Emily will not imprison you for it." I walked away, and began to climb into the boat before turning back to Curnow. "But that doesn't mean I have to forgive you for it."

Emily refused to leave my side while we travelled. She spent her time near me, and told the healers on the boat of my wounds.

"Corvo, do you think Calista will still want to be my teacher?" Emily asked me. My shirt and coat were off to the side, while a woman attended my wounds.

"Calista?" Geoff asked, appearing in the door. He may have been apologetic for his actions, but he didn't seem entirely convinced I was innocent.

"Yes, Calista Curnow. She was Emily's tutor for the Loyalists, and yes Emily. I think she will want to be your tutor." I said. I fell silent again, as Geoff processed what I said. He seemed relieved, but he stayed silent. I winced, as the healing woman pushed the needle through my skin. The stitches would not heal quickly, but I would survive.

The boat stopped at the Hound Pitt's Pub, a place I now loathed. Emily went looking for Calista, while I slammed my fist on the door of the workshop. The guards were being debriefed on the entire situation. I could hear clattering, and shook my head. The gate flung open, and bottles began flying out. I caught two, and dodged many more.

"Piero!" I screamed. He stopped. His eyes grew wide.

"Corvo? You survived?" He asked, bewildered. I nodded. "Oh Thank the Word! Corvo, Emily is at Kingsparrow-"

"She's already safe, Piero." I told him. He nodded once more, and sat down. Sokolov was found quickly, and Emily soon returned with Calista in tow. I kept Emily close to me. I needed her more than she needed me.

"I am so glad you survived." Piero told me. I nodded to him this time, and we were all escorted back to the boat. The ride to Dunwall Tower would be long, so I laid my head against the wall. Emily curled up underneath my arm.

"Corvo…Can we see Mother's tomb when we get home?" She asked, sleepily.

"Anything you wish, my young Empress." I muttered. She sighed with content, and fell asleep, as I soon did. I did not rest, though.

"Hello, Corvo." The Outsider said to me, as I strode up to him. I simply stared at him. "Your life seems to be back in it's place, though, I cannot help but wonder if you will become bored. The powers I have given you will not leave you. It is very important tat you keep them, as soon Emily will be old enough to cause you more worry. I recommend that you keep a close eye on her."

I woke with a start, as Calista began to try to move Emily into a bed.

"No." I said softly. "She will be allowed back into her room once we get to the Tower." Calista stopped, and stepped away.

"I did not mean to disturb you." Calista said. "I am sorry." She walked away, and I was left alone with Emily again. The Outsider was right. She wasn't far from her teen years, and I would have my hands full raising her without Jessamine.

Jessamine. God, I missed her. In everything that had happened, I hadn't had time to really mourn for her. It took all I had not to weep right there. I had loved Jessamine fiercely, and now she was gone.

"Corvo." Geoff was back. Would he never leave me be? "We've arrived at the Tower." I sat up, casuing Emily to do the same. She yawned, and rubbed her eyes.

"Are we home?" I nodded to her. "Good. Now I can be Empress… right?"


	2. YO

Hey Everyone. I am here to apologize. The updates are gonna be crappy for a while longer, because I broke my computer. (: SO I have to use my husband and I's desktop for now. The spacebar on the keyboard sucks. FORGIVE ME


	3. Chapter 2

AN: Corvo will not be happy, because if you haven't read any of my stories before, nobody ever is. HEEHEHEHE. Also, please refrain from pointing things out in Dishonored 2. I just got a PS4 and I do not have the money for the game yet. SO PLEASE. Respect that. I am including an OC, but only because I think Emily needs a friend. I also haven't read the Wyrmwood Deceit yet, so…..IDK

My first night back in Dunwall was not a restful one. I couldn't keep myself away from the Gazebo. Emily was resting in her room, and the next day would be her official coronation. I pulled out The Heart, the thing that had helped gain my powers.

" _This place is full of sorrow. No one should have to die in such a way."_ It whispered. I closed my eyes. I wouldn't never forget my failure here. Nor would I allow myself to fail again. Emily needed me, and as her father I was determined to make sure she was safe and happy.

However, things became very interesting, very quickly.

At the party being held after the coronation, I was stationed by Emily's side, and there were many people eyeing me suspiciously. Emily wasn't much for dancing that night.

"What's wrong?" I leaned in, and asked. She looked up at me, her face wrought with sadness. My heart broke. She was forced to grow up so suddenly.

"They keep saying you killed mother." She muttered. I sighed. She looked on the verge of tears.

"You and I both know I didn't. What matters is that you're the Empress now, and no matter what, I will always be by your side." I promised. She smiled softly at me.

"I don't want to be here." She looked back toward the crowd. I smirked.

"I could always teach you a trick your mother used." Emily looked back at me again. "When she didn't like a party she was forced to attend, which was all parties, she would feign a headache about a quarter way through, and insist on staying. By half way through the party, the host would be so worried, they'd insist your mother go home and rest." I explained.

Emily giggled. "Mother did that?"

"All the time." I smiled for her. "Would you like to do the same tonight?"

"Aren't I the host?"

"No, technically the High Overseer is." I said. "Place your hand on your forehead, and sigh when he comes near. You can tell him you have a headache, but you simply cannot leave." I stood up straight. Not long after that, The High Overseer walked by. Emily sighed as loudly she could, her hand on her forehead.

"Your Ladyship, are you alright?" Yul Kuhlan asked, nervously. He had just been appointed to the position, and he was eager to please his empress.

"My head is bothering me…" She sighed. "But I simply cannot leave. I'm having the best time." She told him. Yul looked nervous, and I stared forward. If I looked at him too much longer, I would have started laughing out loud.

"Your Highness, if you are ill…" He looked around, seeing a few people looking at him. "You should rest."

"Oh, no I couldn't leave! This party is for me…"

"I insist." Yul said. Emily sighed one more time.

"I suppose your right." She stood, and I stepped closer to her. "I am sorry." I took Emily's hand, and led her out of the party, and up to the Tower. She giggled the whole way to her room.

"I can't believe that worked! Calista will be so stunned when she gets here!" She went on. I shook my head, and opened the door to her apartment. Emily paused.

Her new room had been her mothers. I had been hesitant to let her take it, but I relented when she said it made her feel safe. Emily changed, after I had turned my back to the wall, and she climbed into bed.

"Corvo… Did you love my mother?" She asked. I looked at the wall before answering;

"More than you will ever understand."

"Do you love me?" She asked. I began to tuck her into bed.

"As if you were my own child." I responded. She smiled, and settled her head onto the pillows. I walked towards the door, and noticed a small black book on the dresser. "Goodnight Emily." I slipped the book into my coat, and headed off to the next room over. It had been the music room, but I was having it turned into my apartment, so I could be close to Emily.

Once again, I visited the gazebo, but this time I sat atop of it, and pulled out the book.

" _Month of Nets, Day 25 1827. Today is Corvo's birthday. He has no idea what a gift I have instore for him tonight. For years I have loved him, and tonight he will learn of the fruit of our love. He will know that his child grows inside me. I am so very excited-"_

I closed the book. That had been a good day. I could remember the joy I felt, and the fear for the child. My child, who would grow inside Jessamine and become the young woman who now slept in her bed. My heart ached, but now was not the time for mourning. Now was for Emily.

The next morning, however, two people arrived. The first was Callista Curnow, who was greeted by her Uncle. Emily agreed to wait for Callista to be able to see her. As I watched Emily walk around the garden impatiently, a guard walked up to me.

"Lord Protector, a little girl has arrived asking for you." I looked at him. "I don't know where she came from, sir."

I stalked away, leaving Emily in the Guard's care. I knew Callista was on her way up, so I wasn't too worried. As it was, Geoff was waiting with the girl. Her face was familiar to me. I paused. Geoff even raised an eyebrow.

"Hello!" She said, standing up. Her clothes were clean, and well kept. Her black hair stood out against her green eyes. "I'm Lilly Attano! You must be my Uncle Corvo!"


End file.
